prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scream For Me
Scream For Me is the eighth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 29th, 2014. Synopsis Hanna’s insecurities and current situation continue to plague her when Alison moves into the Marin house while her Dad is out of town. Now forced to live with the one person she is trying to avoid, Hanna retreats further into abusing alcohol and ends up in a sticky situation. Meanwhile, Aria drops the ball on her maid of honor duties when Ella returns to town to plan her wedding and Spencer and Emily pursue a dangerous lead, trying to solve the mystery of the dead girl in Alison’s grave. Notes *Ella returns for a three episode arc. *Toby tells Spencer that he enrolled at the Harrisburg police academy. *Declan, a horseback riding instructor, tells Spencer and Emily that Mrs DiLaurentis told Bethany to call her Aunt Jessie. *While locked in the stables with Emily, Spencer gets something in her eye after a horse kicks the fence, and as a result, will see an eye doctor next episode. *Zack openly flirts with Hanna. First, letting his hand linger on her back, and secondly by giving her his number. *Alison reveals to Emily and Spencer that she asked Noel to break into Hanna’s house, as she needed someone who mattered, someone like Hanna’s mom, to stop questioning what happened to her. Title and Background *The title was revealed in an interview by eonline and confirmed by Maya Goldsmith. *Noel Kahn was hired by Ali to break into the Marin house. This could be an analogy for "Scream For Me". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Steve Talley as Zack *Ambrit Millhouse as Big Rhonda *Sarah Zinsser as Nurse Lisa *Lee Roy Kunz as Declan Trivia *The table read was on May 29, 2014. *Filming began May 30, 2014 and wrapped June 9, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 1.80 million viewers, making it the least watched episode of the series to date. Featured Music *"What Child Is This?" by Pretty Little Liars Cast - (The girls sing in the choir while Tanner questions Alison about Shana). *"Peaches" by In The Valley Below - (Hanna drinks whiskey while Caleb suggests places where they could travel). * "Alright" by The TVC - (Emily listens to music in her room as Sydney arrives). * "Dust and Bones" by Night Terrors of 1927 - (Zack hits on Hanna). * "What Child Is This?" by The Silver Lake Chorus - (A is in Spencer's bedroom, looking at Melissa riding hat, before opening a secret compartment in Spencer's armchair). Gallery BTS & Promotional 10424476_755765601111230_789708921_n.jpg Bo5xufMIcAEqN67.jpg large.jpg Bo5xuhgIEAAl5qQ.jpg large.jpg BpTZrKfCIAA8l6N.png 10448920_279205762259202_1301510366_n.jpg 10362064_1426099687662996_1479511295_n.jpg normal_5x08_AND_5x09_DAY_3_Holly_and_Lucy_28129.jpg normal_50810354563_1491204804430922_634787991_n.jpg 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg 5x08-07.jpg 5x08-08.jpg 5x08-09.jpg 5x08-10.jpg 5x08-11.jpg 5x08-12.jpg 5x08-13.jpg 5x08-14.jpg 5x08-15.jpg 5x08-16.jpg 5x08-17.jpg 5x08-18.jpg 5x08-19.jpg 5x08-20.jpg 5x08-21.jpg 5x08-22.jpg 5x08-23.jpg 5x08-24.jpg 5x08-25.jpg 5x08-26.jpg 5x08-27.jpg 5x08-28.jpg 5x08-29.jpg 5x08-30.jpg 5x08-31.jpg 5x08-32.jpg 5x08-33.jpg 5x08-34.jpg 5x08-35.jpg 5x08-36.jpg 5x08-37.jpg 5x08-38.jpg Screencaps Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0053.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0054.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0055.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0056.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0057.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0060.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0061.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0065.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0066.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0067.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0068.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0069.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0070.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0071.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0073.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0074.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0078.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0080.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0083.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0086.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0090.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0096.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0101.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0102.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0106.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0118.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0131.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0132.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0133.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0136.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0138.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0143.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0144.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0145.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0146.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0147.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0150.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0151.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0152.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0153.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0156.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0159.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0160.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0161.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0163.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0164.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0168.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0169.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0170.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0171.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0172.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0173.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0174.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0175.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0178.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0181.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0182.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0183.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0184.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0185.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0186.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0187.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0188.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0190.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0191.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0192.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0194.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0195.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0196.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0197.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0200.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0203.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0204.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0206.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0207.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0208.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0234.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0239.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0245.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0246.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0247.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0251.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0253.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0256.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0257.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0258.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0260.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0261.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0263.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0264.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0266.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0268.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0269.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0271.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0281.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0284.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0287.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0293.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0300.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0301.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0302.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0307.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0308.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0309.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0311.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0312.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0316.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0317.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0318.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0326.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0338.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0344.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0346.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0356.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0358.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0361.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0364.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0372.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0374.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0375.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0378.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0382.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0384.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0389.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0390.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0391.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0393.jpg Scream For Me.png Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0446.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0419.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0431.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0437.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0442.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0449.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0451.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0455.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0457.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0461.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0464.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0471.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0473.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0481.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0484.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0485.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0488.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0492.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0496.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0499.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0524.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0526.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0533.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0539.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0548.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0550.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0557.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0554.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0559.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0568.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0570.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0573.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0575.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0581.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0592.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0594.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0601.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0602.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0606.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0610.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0629.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0622.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0652.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0655.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0657.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0661.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0663.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0670.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0673.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0677.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0679.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0694.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0710.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0715.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0719.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0721.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0722.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0726.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0732.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0737.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0742.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0761.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0778.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0780.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0788.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0789.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0790.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0793.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0805.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0811.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0816.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0823.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0828.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0878.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0882.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0888.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0898.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0901.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0906.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0918.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0920.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0922.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0924.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0937.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0939.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0940.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0947.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0962.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0970.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0974.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0978.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0979.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0981.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0987.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0989.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0993.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0994.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0998.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1000.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1003.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1009.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1048.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1050.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1053.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1054.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1059.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1067.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1068.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1073.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1078.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1085.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1088.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1091.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1099.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1111.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1116.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1119.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1140.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1154.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1173.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1174.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1177.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1178.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1191.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1205.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1208.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1214.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1229.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1230.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1231.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1232.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1233.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1245.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1257.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1263.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1267.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1271.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1306.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1307.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1308.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1309.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1311.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1312.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1314.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1318.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1323.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1325.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1326.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1329.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1333.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1335.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1336.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1339.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1341.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1343.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1347.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1348.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1353.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1369.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1383.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1386.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1390.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1393.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1394.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1395.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1398.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1400.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1401.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1403.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1406.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1411.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1414.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1418.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1420.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1423.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1425.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1427.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1428.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1432.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1434.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1437.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1438.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1440.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1445.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1447.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1449.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1451.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1453.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1455.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1479.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1487.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1489.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1492.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1495.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1498.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1502.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1506.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1508.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1511.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1515.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1516.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1517.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1520.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1526.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1528.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1529.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1532.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1559.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1580.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1582.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1588.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1591.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1594.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1604.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1615.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1626.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1640.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1631.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1634.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1635.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1654.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1659.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1663.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1665.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1670.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1674.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1677.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1682.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1684.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1712.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1720.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1735.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1739.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1741.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1743.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1746.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1749.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1752.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1754.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1757.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1764.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1766.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1771.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1778.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1781.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1791.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1811.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1821.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1824.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1847.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1849.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1851.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1854.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1861.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1868.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1876.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1886.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1892.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1894.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1910.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1915.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1920.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1926.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1927.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1932.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1934.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1945.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1949.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1951.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1955.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1957.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1965.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1968.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1975.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1989.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1995.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1988.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2000.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2003.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2014.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2019.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2022.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2024.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2026.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2052.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2067.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2086.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2112.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2082.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2096.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2117.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2128.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2120.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2121.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2122.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2144.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2149.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2151.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2154.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2155.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2162.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2166.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2181.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2184.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2186.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2190.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2191.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2206.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2198.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2201.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2224.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2228.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2227.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2230.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2232.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2235.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2240.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2242.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2246.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2251.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2255.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2181.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2272.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2284.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2286.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2287.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2290.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2303.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2306.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2307.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2309.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2313.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2331.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2340.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2350.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2357.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2360.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2363.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2372.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2369.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2378.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2380.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2402.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2411.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2412.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2415.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2436.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2437.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2444.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2449.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2458.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2461.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2464.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2472.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2480.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2486.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2510.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2496.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2506.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2516.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2517.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2528.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2533.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2536.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2539.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2544.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2548.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2550.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2554.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2557.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2559.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2560.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2564.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2568.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2570.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2571.jpg Sneak Peeks and Promos Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Official Preview|Promo Pretty Little Liars 5x08 CANADIAN Promo - "Scream for Me" - Season 5 Episode 8|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Hanna's Apology|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Aria Caught Red-Handed|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Hanna's Bad Habits|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Emily & Sydney|Sneak Peek #4 Pretty Little Liars 5x08 Sneak Peek 5 "Scream For Me" - EXCLUSIVE HD|Sneak Peek #5 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Episodes Category:ABC Family